The Scorpion and The Toad
by MonkeyCracker
Summary: AU. Roy Mustang is a very successful writer. He had money, looks, fame – he had everything. Besides something to do. That is, until he decided to follow Edward around… and write a book about him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Scorpion and The Toad**

**Summary**: AU. Roy Mustang is a very successful writer. He had money, looks, fame – he had everything. Besides something to do. That is, until he decided to follow Edward around… and write a book about him.

**Main pairing**: Edward Elric x Roy Mustang

**Rated**: M

**Genre**: Romance / Humor / Angst

**Warning**: YAOI

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Also credit for chapters titles goes to TV Show "Scrubs".

**Beta: **FullmetalHanyou15

**Chapter one**

His Story

By Shortmetal Shrimp

"White chocolate mocha!" The waiter yelled and Roy looked up from his newspaper, the movement moving his ebony bangs from his eyes.

"Thanks." He said as he got to the counter, looking around the marble surface for some sugar.

"So, how many is that?" The boy that served his coffee asked, raising one eyebrow. Mildly interested in the conversation, Roy looked up at the blond waiter.

"Third" Came his instant reply, then he thought for a second. "No wait, fourth. I grabbed one on my way here."

The blond boy looked at him suspiciously.

"You grabbed a coffee on your way to get… coffee?" He said inspecting him closely. Roy nodded, not looking up while putting another sugar into his already very sweet drink. "Cool." The blond finally commented, nodding his head, as in showing Roy respect. "What are you doing here for so long anyway? Waiting for someone?"

Roy observed the waiter again, stirring his coffee slowly. He seemed young, maybe around his twenties even though his height indicated not more than a junior high student. He looked pretty bored as well, but then again it wasn't even 9 am and he was one of the two customers in the cafeteria. Also, as Roy couldn't help but notice, the boy was pretty _damn_ hot.

"Just reading the newspaper," Roy finally said after inspecting the blond from head to toe. "I come here every day actually."

"That must be a pretty damn long newspaper then." The waiter said with small smile, turning his head back to the dark haired man. He had been looking out the window all this time, almost as if he had forgotten he had been in a conversation at all. "And I wouldn't know about that, I'm new here; just started today."

"Oh. How is it going so far?" Roy asked, continuing the conversation even though his coffee was ready.

"Well…so far I served espresso to this guy" The blond said pointing at the other customer. Then he moved slightly closer to Roy leaning across the counter and lowered his voice. "I wouldn't sit next to him if I were you, he smells like old cucumbers and banana ice cream." Roy let out a small laugh at the odd combination. "And then I served three cups of mocha to another guy."

"Did he smell like old cucumbers with ice cream as well?" Roy asked, amusement present on his face, as well as slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Nah, he wasn't too bad." The blond said, getting up from the counter and stretching his back. Then he smirked. "I'd say he smelled more like an anchovy pizza than a cucumber with ice cream…"

Roy's eyebrow twitched and blond chuckled.

"You are one smug kid you know that right?" Roy asked, more amused than actually pissed at the boys antics.

"You wouldn't believe it but… I get that a lot." The blond said, glancing at Roy closely once again. Oh yeah, Roy could _never_ believe that. "I'm Edward by the way."

"Roy." Roy said shortly and blond now known as Ed nodded. "Well then, Ed, I'll be getting back to my newspaper. I'd hate to see you fired on your first day because of me". With that he grabbed his coffee, nodded his farewell at the boy and went back to his table.

"See ya." Edward said and observed as the man went back and sat in his chair. He could swear he knew him from somewhere, he just couldn't remember where from…. Great, it was going to torture him all night now, he just knew it.

* * *

Another five white chocolate mocha's later Roy was still sitting in the cafeteria. Only now he wasn't really reading a newspaper, _now_ it was a pretext to observe the blond waiter for five hours straight.

Don't get him wrong, Roy was no stalker, murderer, or molester. Ok, that last one was a lie, he was a huge fan of molesting people but that was beside the point.

Roy was b o r e d. He was bored out of his mind every single day of his _boring_ life. No one would suspect that, obviously. He was rich; he could do whatever he wanted. The thing is, he already _does_ that. Ever since he became famous a few years back he did every single thing that came to his mind.

He travelled the world alone. He saw places no travel agency could show you. He tried every sport there known to man. He took every class on every possible thing. Hell, he even attended AA meetings. Not that he was an alcoholic or anything. And yet…nothing stuck.

Beside the AA meetings…He made some pretty good friends there. Who knew that could happen?

Anyway,

The only thing Roy had in his life now was his way too sweet coffee and ridiculously big plasma TV that hung proudly in his apartment. Roy made a dreamy face at the thought. He loved his TV, he most definitely did...

So, seeing as Roy had way too much time in his way too empty life he grabbed every opportunity he got. Even if it was staring at some boy he didn't even knew for a few hours straight.

"Another one?" Ed asked, cleaning the table next to Roy's and looking at the man widely amused.

"Yeah."Roy said, looking straight into boy's big, gold eyes. Or maybe it was light green? No it had to be gold. Or maybe both…

"Are you sure? 'Cause if you're gonna have a heart attack I can't help you." Ed said, frowning at the man. "I don't know CPR."

Roy had to laugh at that.

"Tea it is." Roy said, shaking his head lightly. Edward did have a point. As bored as he was, dying was not something he was willing to try.

"I'm on it Roy Boy." Ed said in overly hyper way and saluted in a joking manner before leaving.

Roy twitched. What was he called again?

Before he could dwell on that though, the door to the cafeteria was opened and a really tall and good looking man came in. He looked around like he was looking for someone, an overly – confident and smug look plastered to his face.

"There you are!" He exclaimed loudly and while adjusting his extremely long black hair. He made his way to the counter, looking at no one else but Edward.

"Hey Envy." Ed said, grinning at his friend. Roy raised his eyebrow. Just what kind of name was 'Envy'? "What are you up to?" The blond asked, walking up to the brunet and sitting with him at the closest table.

"You know." Envy said. "Stuff."

"R i g h t." Ed said slowly, looking at his friend skeptically.

"Okay, here's the deal." Envy said in a really fast manner, putting his elbows on the small table. "Me and the other guys from the studio are planning to grab a few people and go do some major drinking tonight. You know, like the good old times. Drinking a few, getting hit by some random people and kicked out of bars. Don't you miss it?" Envy exclaimed, clearly excited.

Roy gave the stranger an odd look. Who in their right mind would miss that?

"Who in their right mind would miss that?" Ed asked and Roy pondered for a moment on how the universe actually worked. "And besides, you know I can't. I have work."

"But we're going in the evening." Envy said, trying to convince his friend.

"I have another shift at the Ramen restaurant. You know the one that's right around the corner." Ed said, crossing his arms.

"Well, we can go tomorrow." Envy tried again.

"I have classes." Ed answered, smirking slightly. He wasn't lying, he really had no time. None the less it somehow amused him to see his best friend so desperate.

"But we can go after classes!" Envy said, making big teary eyes and holding his hands together in a begging manner. "Come on Ed! Pleeease?"

"Can't, I have to study _then _go to work." Ed refused again. Envy looked at him sadly. There was a silence for a minute and then...

"Fine!" Envy said loudly, throwing his hands violently into the air and making a pouty face. He pretty much looked like a three year old kid throwing a tantrum. "I'll come to your place and we'll watch a movie."

"10 pm ?" Ed asked, trying not to chuckle too much.

"10:30." Envy said, getting up.

"Fine." Edward said, shaking his head at his friend. Then he got up as well.

"Fine." Envy repeated with a grumpy voice. The he grinned widely. "See ya then, I'll remember to bring you strawberry cake this time!"

"You better!" Ed said with a pout.

"Bye bye bitch!" Envy threw over his shoulder on the way out.

"I'm not your bitch!" Edward screamed at him and Envy turned around with a serious expression. Good there weren't many people in the cafeteria, Roy thought while observing the two.

"Dude, you kinda are." The brunet said, nodding his head slightly.

"I know, and it's awesome…" Ed replied with a serene expression. Roy shook his head at what he just witnessed. Incredible. He was _so_ going to follow the boy home.

* * *

And he did just that.

Except Ed didn't go home right away; They were currently walking down the streets, as Roy concluded from the conversation he just happened to hear, to his other job. They were walking almost an hour now and Roy couldn't help but wonder _why_ the hell the blond didn't take a bus. Or a bike. Or a freakin' donkey, he didn't care what it was as long as it moved faster than one mile per hour.

It's not that he was tired or anything, he just couldn't stop thinking about his brand new BMW he left in front of the cafeteria… Oh Pablo, would he be alright all by himself….. ?

Going back to reality Roy watched Edward take a left turn and decided to wait a few seconds before he went behind the corner himself. He didn't want to bump into the boy or anything. Because Roy wasn't walking _with_ Ed. Roy was following him.

So, after the few seconds were up, he carefully turned left as well… except Ed was nowhere to be seen.

"Ha!" Roy exclaimed a little too loudly for a guy who was standing alone in the middle of the street. He didn't care though, they finally reached their destination. Now he only had to find a Ramen restaurant…ah, there it was.

An average looking, Japanese style restaurant. Roy looked at the other side of the street.

Now Roy… how do you do this so you can observe him without getting caught…

The brunet looked around. There was a bus stop located slightly right to the entrance of the restaurant, just by the street. Maybe not the _greatest_ idea to sit on the bus stop for another few hours but it was his best shot.

Sitting at the bus stop Roy pulled out his newspaper – _ yes_ the one he read about five hundred times already – and peeked inside the Ramen restaurant.

There he was. Edward was moving quickly between the tables, wearing a very funny and a very _cute_ kimono. The boy was smiling widely at his customers as he served the food. Roy smirked under his nose. This was so much better than the regular stuff he did at this time of night, which was nothing of course.

Roy frowned. He had a very, _very_ sad life.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Roy pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah?" He asked, still observing the blond.

"Hello Colonel." A feminine voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Roy said automatically. "Now what is it, Hawkeye?"

"Nothing in particular." Riza said, smiling lightly. "Just calling to check up on you." Roy raised his eyebrow.

"I truly do appreciate your honesty." The brunet said as he watched Ed clean the soup he had just spilled. On one of the customers. "I'm fine." He added after a moment of silence, not really concentrating on the conversation he was having.

"I'm sure you are." The woman answered, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I'm leaving soon for another mission in Middle East and I – _wait a minute_." Riza said, stopping her sentence abruptly. "You never say you're fine…just what are you up to Roy?" She asked suspiciously.

"Up to? I'm not up to anything. Nope, nothing at all." Roy said quickly. _Smooth_…

"You always say you're up to something!" Riza exclaimed. "…That's it! You have that voice… the one that says you're obsessing about something so much you will soon start obsessing about writing it all down!"

"Just let it go woman!" Roy said, cursing just how well she knew him.

"Of course I won't! And I'm going to call—"

"Don't you dare!"

"-Hughes!" Riza finished. "Seeing as I'm leaving soon, someone has to keep an eye on you."

"Damn you!" Roy said, massaging his temple. Evil woman.

"Tell me… what is this all about? The new book I mean." Riza asked in excitement, sounding more and more like a high school girl with every word. "Romance? Drama? Both?"

Roy smirked. No chance in hell.

And so he hung up.

* * *

Roy turned off the engine of his precious black BMW when he parked in front of the Ramen restaurant.

It was already dark outside. The brunet sighed, leaning back in the seat comfortably and closing his eyes. He spent the last four hours or so sitting in the bus stop and when he finally decided that the blond wasn't finishing his work anytime soon he went back to retrieve his car and grab something to eat.

Roy looked inside the shop's window. Ed was behind the counter, with only one patron still there eating their noodles. The writer let his mind drift.

Why did the blond work so much anyway? Two shifts on the weekend, from dawn to dusk, one during the week. Then there were his classes.

Roy frowned. There were only few explanations for that kind of lifestyle…

Was he all alone?

The brunet pondered at the thought for a long time, he had finally had it with his newspaper and there's really not much to think about when one is sitting in an empty car for hours on end. Roy completely lost track of the time and before he knew it Ed was getting ready to leave. Roy looked around fanatically, trying to figure out how to hide so that the blond won't notice him.

Throwing what was left of his late dinner into the back seat, Roy threw himself on the car floor.

"Ouch" He winced, when a half full coke bottle fell on his head. Maybe this wasn't the smartest idea's he'd ever had but hiding on the floor was all that came to mind. Massaging his forehead gently he tried to figure out just how long was he going to lay there in this ridiculous position.

About 3 minutes later Roy carefully looked outside. He wanted to see where Ed lived after all. To his chagrin however… he couldn't see the blond anywhere.

"Damn it." Roy cursed, sitting back up normally. Just where in the world could he go in such a short time? He had to close the restaurant and –

Roy jumped up abruptly when he heard a loud knock on his back window. Turning around with a vivid scowl on his face he saw the current person he was definitely NOT stalking.

"Of course…" Roy murmured under his nose. Then he looked up. "God? They say you love us all equally." He shook his head. "Now I see that's a lie."

With that Roy exited his car. Pushing the door shut, he looked at a very pissed looking blond. Putting his best innocent smile on, he walked towards Ed.

"Who do we have here—"

"Don't give me that shit bastard !" Edward screamed, pointing his finger at Roy and looking at him with wide golden irises. "Why the hell are you following me? Are you a rapist? Or do you want to kidnap me? I'm telling you now, Al will never pay the ransom!"

Roy raised his brow, extremely interesting way to approach a kidnapper _or_ rapist. Nevertheless, he had to try and calm the blond down before the cops were called or something.

"Calm down shorty—"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVEN ANTS WOULD BREAK THEIR FORMATION AND STARE ?" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What…" Roy looked at the blond oddly. Was he for real? "I never said—"

"Whatever!" Ed screamed, and by seeing the total confusion on the elder man's face, he felt his suspicions dwindle; just a bit. "Just tell me what the hell you're doing. You never struck me as a stalker type…"

"That's because I'm not stalking you." Roy said sighing heavily.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you follow me all the way here? And then wait all this time for me to get off work?" Ed asked, crossing his arms.

Roy thought for a moment, Just why _did_ he follow this crazy kid? He couldn't tell him his original reason of course. Somehow, "_You served me mocha this morning, I thought you were interesting so I decided to stalk you for the day and maybe write a book about you!"_, would go over well. He would_ so_ seem like a creep. So Roy did what he always does in these situations, said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I want to offer you a job."

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

Edward's short rant was taken from: .com/art/Edward-Elric-Short-Rants-99350378?q=favby%3AFunSizedpeps%2F39496428&qo=1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

His Big Mouth

Ed narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Roy leaned back in his chair.

Ed crossed his arms.

Roy raised his eyebrow.

Ed started tapping his fingers.

Roy sighed heavily.

"Just sign the god damn contract…" Roy said for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour.

"I just don't know…" Ed said, all the time debating in his head. "How much would I get a week again…?"

Roy closed his eyes, looking for some extra patience. It just had to be there somewhere.

"A thousand dollars." He said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. The kid was either really stupid or really clever. They had started at five hundred, so Roy supposed it was the latter. "One thousand dollars for one week. And it's certainly gonna last _more_ than a week. I'd say you'll earn about… ten thousand in total." He added. "Plus half of whatever I earn later."

"Hmm…" Ed wondered again, observing Roy closely.

"Look!" Roy said, getting tired of the conversation. "I'm seriously offering you a chance to get _p r e t t y_ wealthy here. What's the problem?" He asked, raising his hands questioningly.

"I'm not sure Ok?" Ed said, finally losing his composure. "I don't _know_ you for starters! I don't know _what_ exactly is in that damn contract of yours! And I most certainly don't know who in their right mind would pay someone a thousand dollars per week just to be able to _observe_ them!"

"You _do_ know me, I'm Roy Mustang, you can Google it if you want!" Roy said his brow twitching. "The only reason for contract is so you don't walk out on me with money when I'm still not done! _And_ I would pay someone a thousand dollars a week just to observe them so I can write a book about them and earn so much more in the end!"

Ed fell silent. Everything told him to do it. How often do you stumble on a chance like that anyway? Plus he sure could use some extra money. However it _was_ slightly weird no matter how you look at it…

"I'm not going to be your sex slave." Ed finally said out of blue.

"What?" Roy looked at the boy ridiculously. "There's nothing about sex in there, god damn it. And besides," He added. "I could get that for much less money than what I'm going to pay you…"

"Eww!" Ed exclaimed, his face scrunching up in disgust. "You don't pay for sex do you?"

"Oh there was that one time…" Roy said with a dreamy expression. Ed's mouth fell open. "I'm kidding DAMN IT!" Roy screamed, surprised Ed actually fell for that. "Look at me! Do you honestly think someone that looks like _this_ has to _pay _for sex?"

"Well…" Ed made a thoughtful expression.

"Oi shrimp!" Roy screamed once again. The kid had some serious nerve… He liked that.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING—"Ed started his rant, but didn't have a chance to finish as Roy's hand was plastered over his mouth. The brunet sighed yet again, massaging his temple.

"Take it or leave it." He said, his black eyes looking piercingly into Ed's. He was pretty sure Edward had made his choice.

Ed glared a Roy, his mouth still covered by the elder man's large hand. Pushing it away with an angry gesture, he crossed his arms once again.

"Fine!" The blond said loudly, grabbed a pen and signed the contract. Roy smirked, getting back in his chair comfortably. "There. So...how do we go about this? You give some interview? I tell you some teary stories from my childhood? You follow me around some more while I pretend you're not there?"

"Those are all fine ideas Edward." Roy said, his face smug. "But there's a better way to do this."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Ed looked at him skeptically.

"Well…" Roy started. Ed narrowed his eyes. The brunet looked too damn smug for his tastes… "I do follow you around…and you do tell me stories… Except I'm going to have to move in with you, you know, just to make it more…_real." _Ed's jaw fell open, his eyes wide. "Oh and yes, that_ is_ in your contract, in case you're wondering."

* * *

"Will you be opening the door anytime soon? I need to use the toilet…" Roy said, standing in front of the Ed's apartment, bag in his hand. Ed glared at him. "Oh come on!"

"I hate you!" Ed yelled, _again_, before he opened the door, letting the brunet inside.

Taking a step forward Roy found himself in a rather small, but – he had to admit - pretty cozy apartment.

"Here's the living room, _yes that's_ where you're going to sleep." Ed said, smirking at the look Roy just gave him. "There's the kitchen." Ed continued, pointing to the left. "Then the first door on the left – that's my bedroom." Ed looked closely at the brunet. "_Mine_."Roy had to roll his eyes. "Then, in front of you is another bedroom and next to it – a bathroom."

"How come I don't get to sleep in the other bedroom?" Roy asked.

"Because…" Just then the door to the second bedroom opened and a boy, looking so much like Ed, although his hair was short and slightly darker, walked into the main room. "That's where he's sleeping." Ed finished, heading to the kitchen.

"Who's he?" Roy asked, looking at the other boy curiously.

"That's Al." Ed said, grabbing something from the fridge.

"Who's Al?" Roy asked again, watching said boy raising his brow slightly.

"My brother." Ed answered, stuffing his mouth with ridiculously big sandwich and heading to the couch with a full plate. "Al meet bastard son of a bitch – Roy Mustang. Bastard son of a bitch, meet Alphonse Elric." he said, flopping on the couch and turning the TV on.

Al shoot his brother a disapproving look before looking again at Roy, smiling pleasantly and coming near the man with his hand stretched out.

"Hello, nice to meet you." He said with a friendly tone. Roy shook his hand, impressed by the boy's behavior. Such a mature person. Then he looked at Ed who was currently trying to lick some mayo off his nose. So unlike his brother…

"Hello." Roy answered.

"Please sit down." Al said, smiling pleasantly and pointing at the couch. When they were seated, Roy next to Ed and Al on the armchair, Al looked at the big black bag Roy left near the entrance. Following his gaze, Roy shook his head. Of course Ed didn't mention anything to his brother.

"Let me explain." Roy started and Al looked back at him, Ed still completely uninterested in the conversation. "As Edward already mentioned, I'm Roy Mustang—"

"Yes I know you!" Al exclaimed, throughout excited. "You're that writer, aren't you?"

"How come everybody knows you besides me…?" Ed grunted, chewing on his food, his eyes never leaving the TV.

"Look in the mirror and ask again…" Roy said, crossing his arms and smirking smugly.

"You bastard –" Ed screamed, turning into Roy's direction. "Oh wait…" He said, suddenly remembering something. Roy however tried to remove bits of tomato and cheese from his face. "I know why your name sounded familiar; Al has all your books!"

Roy glanced at the other Elric brother. He had this dangerous glint in his eye…

"Will you—"Al started and Roy smiled slightly.

"Yes I will." Roy said without waiting for Al to finish. Who knew that one brother would adore him and the other hate his guts…

* * *

Five signed books and three more sandwiches in Ed's stomach later, the three of them were… exactly where they were an hour before.

Only now Al was beaming because not only were all of his books signed, but as he just learned, his favorite author was going to be living with them for the next few months. Needless to say, he didn't mind it at all.

"I'm going to make a dinner, you want some too right?" Al asked, getting up and looking at Roy.

"Yeah, thanks." Roy said. He couldn't honestly remember when was the last time he ate something that was prepared at home.

Hearing Roy accept the offer, Ed turned away from the TV he was still watching and looked at the writer with narrowed eyes.

"Remember you're paying for your food yourself!" Ed said, pointing at him with a fork. "And water! And everything—"

"Ed!" Al scolded his brother from the kitchen, before going back to cooking. Ed scoffed giving Roy one more look and going back to watching Disney Channel.

Roy tilted his head slightly to the side. What happened to good old Lion King?

"So." Roy started shrugging his shoulders at the thought. "What exactly goes on in your daily life?" He asked, now watching the program as well.

"What do you mean what 'goes on'?" Ed asked, turning to Roy once again. "It's normal or course."

"I'm not sure every kid—"

"Kid?" Ed yelled.

"Teenager?" Roy tried.

"Teenager?"

"So exactly how old are you?" Roy asked. It's not like he really thought Ed was a teenager. He sure acted like one an awful lot though.

"I'm twenty!" Ed said, waving his hands fanatically in the air. "T w e n t y !"

"Sure…" Roy said and before Ed could explode again, he asked another question. "So are you two twins? You look so much alike."

"I'm nineteen." Al said from the kitchen. "I graduated last year and now I'm at the university."

"Oh. And what are you studying?" Roy asked, looking at the younger brother.

"Literature." He said, smiling at the older man. That explained a lot, Roy thought briefly.

"And what about you, shrimpy?" Roy asked, listening to another rant that followed right after. "So ?"

"Biochemistry." Ed finally answered, seeming to calm down a little. Roy raised his eyebrow.

"Interesting choice." He said, just before Al entered the room with plates in his hands. He gave one to Roy, one to Ed and went back to get his own. Roy was actually surprised that after eating five large sandwiches the blond was going to eat a whole plate of pasta as well. He sure was thin considering how much he ate…

"Ed's a prodigy." Al said sitting down with his plate. Roy looked at him curiously. "All the way through school he got the best grades without even trying."

"Al." Ed said, rolling his eyes. It was like one of those family dinners when your mother starts to tell all the embarrassing stories about you to the guests.

"But it's the truth!" Al exclaimed, obviously proud of his older brother. "Even now, on the university, he still manages to pull three shifts a week."

"So I take it you two manage on your own." Roy said, putting it in the best way he could. It was more than obvious that they had no support from their parents, whatever the reason was, he didn't feel he should bring that up just yet.

Boys fell silent for a moment and Roy could swear he saw Ed's fist tighten a little. Al must have noticed it too, since he answered hurriedly.

"Yes, we do." Then he got up. "I need to get going, I'm meeting with Winry. Ed why won't you clean this place a little, since Roy's going to stay here for some time?"

"Like hell I am!" Ed yelled, forgetting about the previous topic. "I'm not some god damn maid!"

"You would look good in a maid outfit though…" Roy said, his face thoughtful.

"What?" Ed yelled throwing some of his pasta at him. "You pervert!" Roy chuckled as Ed kept spiting at him with his food. Al smiled. He hadn't seen his brother so…_alive_ for a long time.

* * *

After Al had left, Ed decided to take a shower. Of course then Roy had to argue with the blond that he wanted to take the shower first. He didn't really care who went first though.

So after he won and took a nice, long relaxing shower he went back to the room wearing his PJ which were a grey tracksuit trousers and a t-shirt, just to be decent. He usually slept in his boxers only. Or naked. Considering where he was however, Roy figured it wasn't the wisest thing to do.

"Finally!" Ed said, getting up. "I'll bill you for that." He said with a serious face expression and Roy only smirked.

"Whatever you say Edward." Roy said, looking around the room. "So where exactly am I suppose to sleep, huh?"

"On the floor obviously." Ed said, blinking innocently. Roy glared for a second before a mischievous look overtook his face.

"But I was really looking forward to sharing a bed with you…" Roy said in mock hurt.

"What?" Ed screamed. "You wish! Nobody shares with me! Not now not EVER!"

"_Ever?_" Roy raised his eyebrow and Ed shut up immediately, turning slightly red from embarrassment.

"Oh just shut up…" He murmured angrily, leaving quickly for the bathroom. Then he added without looking at the brunet. "The one we sat on, you'll have to spread it out." And with that he disappeared inside.

Roy wondered for a moment. Seriously?

Going to the couch Roy spread it out and after finding some fresh linen inside he made his bed. Grabbing his bag he took his laptop out and lay on the bed, spearing a glance at the TV every now and then.

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name, Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe, Fernando_

Roy's cell phone rang and he answered without looking away from what he was currently doing on his computer.

"Stop calling me Hughes." Roy said absent mindedly and hung up.

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name, Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe, Fernando_

"Stop _calling_ me Hughes." Roy said, picking up the phone once again and hanging up a second later. Ever since he talked with Hawkeye, Maes was calling him every evening. And that was because, obviously, Roy never really answered his calls.

"Who was that?" Ed asked, getting out of the bathroom in a PJ's very much resembling Roy's. The brunet looked at him. His blond hair were loose, a towel dropped over his shoulders. Roy had to say, Ed did looked like a _girl_. _A very good looking girl..._ He added as an afterthought.

"You look like a girl." Roy voiced his thought immediately, earning a glare in return. "That's it?" Roy asked, expecting the blond to throw a tantrum.

"It actually doesn't bother me…" Ed said, thinking about it for a second. "So, who was—"

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name, Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe, Fernando_

"Stop. Calling. Me. Hughes." Roy said, repeating the drill. "It was Hughes."

"No shit Sherlock." Ed said, looking at him cynically. "Who's that?"

"Why are you so interested?" Roy asked, arching his brow.

"Why shouldn't I be? You ask me all kinds of questions!" Ed said, sitting next to Roy on the bed and grabbing the remote nearby.

"Yeah but I actually pay you a lot of money to do that." Roy answered, leaning his back on the bed comfortably, just like Ed was.

"Fine, whatever." Ed said, rolling his eyes. Roy was silent for a moment.

"Hughes is my friend." The brunet finally said. Ed looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"And you always hung up when your friends call you?"

"Not always." Roy said, looking at the blond. "But usually." He added and Ed scoffed. It was _so_ easy…

"You know." Roy started after observing Ed for a moment. "Those are awfully long trousers for someone so short."

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed screamed. "Just vertically challenged…"

Roy burst out laughing looking at the blonds' grumpy face. That was, like, the best line he had _ever_ heard.

"Stop laughing you bastard!" Ed said angrily, crossing his arms. Of course Roy didn't listen. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

"Vertically challenged…." Roy said with great difficulty and laughed some more. Ed's brow twitched. Without thinking he threw himself on the brunet, pressing his hands to his mouth and shutting him up.

"Shut it you bastard!" Ed said once again, as Roy rolled over to his side and laughed some more. Ed lay across the man's waist, unknowingly straddling him, trying to reach the others mouth once again.

"You can't even reach from there!" Roy said, laughing even harder.

"That's because you're pushing me away with your feet, you bastard!" Ed yelled, finally giving up and deciding to wait for Roy to get over it.

A few minutes later Roy had finally stopped laughing. He was wiping a few tears that gathered in the corner of his eyes when he realized Ed was now lying with his head on his hip, his face turned to the TV.

"Ehem." Roy cleared his throat before continuing. "You do realize where your face is right? It's awfully close to my-"

"What?" Ed squeaked, sitting straight up. He honestly didn't realize that. There was this commercial on the TV and he wanted to see it _so badly_… "What's with you and those constant gay inquires?"

"Me?" Roy asked, both interested and amused. "It's you who always indicates something homosexual. What's with that anyway? Are you gay?"

"ME?" Ed yelled, becoming red all over his face. "No way in hell!"

Roy looked at him curiously. This was just too good.

"You are, aren't you?" The brunet asked, observing back of Ed's head.

"No!" Ed denied once again, still not looking at Roy.

At that moment the door was opened and Al came into view.

"Hey guys—"

"Al, is your brother gay?" Roy asked, his hands crossed and face smug. Ed turned around immediately planning on screaming something to his brother.

"Yes he is." Al said, not sounding surprised at the question at all.

"AL!" Ed yelled at his younger sibling.

"What? It's the truth and you accepted it a long time ago." Al said with a shrug of shoulders and headed to his room. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Night." Roy answered, still looking at fuming Ed. "What's the big deal anyway?"

"It isn't a big deal!" Ed said, calming a little; though he was still blushing slightly. "I just barely know you!"

"So? It wasn't a problem when you were hugging my butt…" Roy said his face the epitome of deviancy.

"There was no butt hugging you jerk!" Ed said, effectively pointing his finger at the annoying man's ass. "It's not that nice anyway!"

"Oh r e a l l y?" Roy arched his brow. "Then why have you been staring at it since we met?"

Ed felt his jaw fall open.

"I did no such thing!" He said, thoroughly agitated.

"_Mhmm, sure_." Roy said, looking at the short closely. "You, my dear, were p r e t t y obvious from the beginning. And anyway, I myself swing both ways."

"_You miserable_—really ?" Ed asked honestly surprised. He always thought Roy was more of a womanizer type. "Aren't you one of those guys, you know, different girl every night and all that?"

"Of course I am. " Roy said proudly and Ed wondered briefly just what was he proud of. "I just don't swing the other way that often." He added in explanation.

"_When_ exactly do you swing the other way then?" Ed said, pretty interested in the conversation they were having. Not that he would EVER admit that though.

When I'm serious about someone… Roy thought, but decided to say something entirely different.

"Why, are you interested?" He asked, sending the other male his best 'sexy smile'. "Maybe we could work something out if you asked nicely…"

"Idiot!" Ed yelled getting up on the bed and kicking the brunet. "Why do you always—"

He stopped in the middle of the sentence however; as he noticed something was wrong. Instead of his trademark smirk Roy held a serious grimace of pain on his face… and he was holding his leg very tightly with one of his hands.

"Damn it!" Ed cursed under his breath and dropped on the bed, observing Roy closely. "Are you okay? Roy? Hello?"

"Yeah…" The writer said, opening his eyes to look at Ed. "What the hell was that?" He asked, letting go of his leg and turning to lie on his back. He was going to have one hell of a bruise in the morning.

"I'm _really _sorry about that." Ed said, sighing heavily and running a hand through his hair. "I forget about it from time to time…" He added. Roy looked at his face closely. In whole three days he had known the boy he never saw him so…down.

"Forget about what?" Roy asked, his voice unusually gentle. Ed looked away and sighed in resignation. No point in hiding it anyway.

Pulling his legs up so Roy could see, he lifted the left leg of his trousers a little.

Roy blinked.

"Automail?" He asked taken aback slightly, sitting up and looking at it more closely. "What…what happened?"

Ed was silent for a minute, thinking about something unknown to the other.

"An accident." He said, his face surprisingly blank. "Long time ago, doesn't matter anymore." Then he got up, his face back to normal. "Sorry once again Roy Boy, but you asked for that!"

Roy decided to play along.

"You know where to find me if you change your mind," He said with a wink. "About that swinging thing..."

Ed made a face and stuck his tongue out at the elder male.

"Oh that's very mature." Roy said as Ed got up.

"Well I don't care." Ed said, jumping of the bed with a loud thud. "I have classes in the morning and so does Al, so you're going to be here all alone. Don't steal anything."

"Yeah, whatever." Roy rolled his eyes and got under his duvet. He was used to being alone all the time anyway. "Night shrimpy."

"Night bastard." Ed said and disappeared in his bedroom.

Roy looked at the door to the blond's bedroom. Just why did he feel like going after him?

* * *

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

His New Game

Opening the door to his apartment, Edward went inside. Taking his shoes off he went to the couch and dropped his bag next to it.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair he looked around. It was awfully quiet in here…

"Hey there shrimpy!" Roy greeted the blond emerging from the bathroom and smirking pleasantly. Ed rolled his eyes. It had already been two weeks, he was starting to get used to it…kinda.

"Hey there bastard." Ed said in return, flopping on the couch. Then he smelled something in the air. Leaning his head back the blonde took in a deep breath through his nose. _Daisies_? _What the Hell? _"Did you clean the apartment again?" Ed asked, inspecting his surroundings.

"Yeah." Roy answered, sitting next to the blond and taking the remote from him.

"You cleaned it just yesterday." Ed said, giving Roy a look. "And the day before that."

"That I did." The brunette answered, stopping on the Disney Channel. Ed arched his brow.

"Are you really that bored or is your life just _that_ empty?" Ed asked and Roy wondered for a moment.

"Both actually." He said with a sigh.

"Well, why won't you do something then?" Ed asked again, lying on the couch. "You _know_ where the keys are."

"Honestly kid, I've no idea what to do." Roy said, briefly noticing that Ed laid his legs across his knees. "The left one is heavy you know."

"Oops, sorry." Ed said, putting his left leg on the floor. It's not like he felt anything anyway.

Not more than an half an hour later Al entered the apartment. Glancing first at his brother's and Roy's absent minded face and then at the TV he shook his head in resignation.

"Are you watching Zack and Cody again?" He asked grabbing the remote and switching to news channel.

"Hey!" Ed scoffed, waking up as soon as Al changed the channel. "I was watching that!"

Al rolled his eyes. "For the tenth time…" Then he looked in the kitchen direction. "Have you ordered dinner again?"

"Yeah… "Roy said glancing sideways at a bored Ed.

"You're spoiling us you know that?" Al said and went to take his portion.

"What can I say?" Roy said. "You have such a _cute_ little brother, I just can't help myself!"

"Oi!" Ed fumed, glaring at the smirking brunette. "Who's little huh? …and stop tugging on my toe!" He yelled and Roy laughed.

"You're not denying the cute part?" He asked, staring into blonds' eyes. He seemed to be doing that more often lately.

"Ha! 'Cute as a button' has been thrown in my direction more than once!" Ed exclaimed proudly. Roy smiled a little.

"I can see why…" Roy said quietly.

Quietly enough for Al not to hear of course.

Ed blinked at Roy processing his words. Was this guy hitting on him? Or just screwing around? It wouldn't be the first time.

"Ed, your phone is ringing!" Al yelled from the kitchen. "How come you never hear it anyway…?"

Breaking eye contact, Ed looked around for his cell phone. Before he could spot it, Roy reached to Ed's bag and handed him the phone.

"Thanks." Ed muttered without looking at the brunette. "Yeah?"

Roy observed the blond as he chatted on the phone. He just couldn't stop himself. All those remarks and looks. All those small touches. He wasn't sure why he was doing it. Was he really interested? Or just trying to amuse himself? If so, was he really _that_ bored? …Probably. Roy knew he could do something like that out of boredom but… what was it really about this time?

He sure _liked_ the pipsqueak, that much he could admit.

But how could he grow so fond of the boy in just two weeks?

"Yeah I'm sure Envy." Ed said, rolling his eyes. "No I don't want to come…I will if I change my mind…Okay, bye."

"Come where?" Al asked, looking up at his brother.

"Some crazy party Envy is having." Ed said, blowing his fringe away from his eyes; in a very cute manner, as Roy noted.

"Why not? You haven't been out since…" Al thought for a moment. "Well since you were born."

Ed shot him a glare. Al made shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'what?'

"Very funny. Besides, Al, you know I'm not the most social person." Ed said, glancing at his foot that was still lying across Roy's legs. Did Roy keep his hand on it all this time…?

"Still you should try to get out sometimes." Al said, as if he was scolding his brother. "I'd go with you but I'm meeting with Winry in an hour."

"Is that your girlfriend?" Roy asked. They mentioned that name an awful lot.

"Yes." Al said. "She has long blond hair, big blue eyes—"

"_A n d_ he's gone for ten minutes." Edward said, looking at his brother with an amused smile. Then he shook his head. "We've all known each other since we were kids. We all lived in a country side back then. "Ed started and Roy observed the boy get lost in his memories.

"Those were good times… Anyway we all moved to the city, went to school. I once actually thought I might have thing for her. But seeing as I'm gay, it didn't last long." Ed chuckled. "We remained friends though."

"So how long have they been together?" Roy asked.

"Since the beginning of the high school." Ed said and looked at his brother who still went on and on how wonderful his girlfriend was. "They're happy." He said and Roy couldn't help but wonder if Ed was at least half as happy as his brother.

"…so yes, she's a wonderful woman." Al finished, looking dreamily at the ceiling.

"_R i g h t_…" Roy said, wondering just how the hell was that even possible. Then he thought of something.

"You know what Edward…" He said, turning his head slowly to look at the blond. Ed looked at him questioningly. "If Al can't go with you… maybe I will?"

* * *

Sitting in Roy's car Ed glared at whatever the hell was in front of him. His arms crossed, brows furrowed.

"I can't believe I've actually agreed to this." Ed said with a pout.

"Don't be a killjoy Edward. You're the one who told me to do something in the first place." Roy scolded the blond. "Plus we can always leave and I'm sure it's not going to be that bad anyway."

"Right." Ed rolled his eyes. "But you have obviously never met Envy before."

"Seriously, what's the worst that can happen anyway?" Roy asked. Ed shot him a funny look.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Ed said, a sneaky smile present on his lips.

Roy observed the boy from the corner of his eyes. Turning right on the crossing and speeding up a little he wondered about that Envy person.

"So how did you meet him anyway?" Roy asked.

"Envy?" Ed asked absent mindedly, looking outside the window at the blurred town. "He was one of those bastards in junior high. You know, thinking he's so better than everyone else he can do whatever the hell he wants…god I hated his guts."

Roy raised his eyebrow. Sometimes Ed acted more similar to him than he could have imagined.

"So he's different now?" Roy asked, assuming it was a safe conclusion to make. Ed stared out of the window a minute more before turning to the brunet.

"Pfft, are you freakin' kidding me? He's even worse!"

* * *

"Edo! You made it after all! And you brought a friend how nice of you!" Envy said, greeting the two at the door and shooting Roy a sly smile. "So come in and do whatever the hell you want!" The brunette added speaking way too quickly for Roy's tastes.

Stepping inside Ed and Roy saw obviously nothing more nothing less than a…

"CRAZY SEXY PARTY!" Someone screamed running in front of them completely nude.

"I think I went blind…" Ed said, his eyes wide. Roy scratched his cheek.

"Tell me about it…"

"So!" Envy said, his voice unnaturally high pitched. "As you can see it's pretty crazy out here and if you want to spend time with us we are on the terrace."

"Who's us?" Roy asked. Ed silently wished he hadn't.

"Edo! You didn't tell him about us… How could you…" Envy said, looking as he was about to cry. He sure did change his moods fast, Roy noted.

As in response for Roy's thoughts Ed moved closer to the older man and whispered.

"He has Bipolar Disorder…" Ed said and Roy blinked.

"You could have mentioned it before…" Roy whispered back, his brow twitching.

"I did, didn't I? No? Oh well." Ed grinned at him and walked over to Envy. "You can introduce him now…"

Envy was silent for a minute before the crazy look came back on his face.

"Follow me then!" He said and turned around, heading up the stairs with Roy and Ed following closely behind.

Opening the door to the balcony Envy stepped inside revealing four other people sitting there.

"Guys, you remember Ed?" Envy asked and Ed rolled his eyes.

"Of course they remember me, you all decided to pick me up from my classes yesterday…" Ed said waving briefly at the gathering.

"Oh right…" Envy said, thinking for a second. "Anyway, you don't know Roy though!" Envy added and Roy wondered just how he knew his name anyway.

"Talking about me, aren't you Edward?" Roy asked quietly, small smirk lingering on his lips.

"Remember I have leg of steel Roy…" Ed murmured, still looking and smiling at Envy's friends.

'_Damn it'_, Roy scolded himself. '_You have to remember that!_ '

"Roy, meet Lust." Envy said, pointing at the only woman present. She smiled at him suggestively. "Then the big guy over there is Sloth." Roy looked at him. He sure was huge. And not huge like fat, huge like where exactly did those muscles come from? "The one eating is Gluttony…oi, that was my sausage!" Envy said, now pissed off. "Anyway, the last one is Greed." He said. Greed lifted his beer bottle in a welcoming gesture, before going back to his own business.

Ed looked at Roy. He wondered how he was doing so far…

"Too strange?" He asked the writer, once again quietly so only Roy could hear him and received a nod in return.

"_A l i t t l e_…" Roy answered, trying to process the names. Whoever came up with them and considered themselves creative was _wrong._

"Okay, nice seeing you guys." Ed started. "We will go…watch the house….have some fun… and then come back." Ed finished, pushing Roy towards the door.

"Bye bitches!" Envy said, going back to his friends.

Closing the door behind them, Ed looked at Roy.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ed asked.

"Why, drink of course." Roy said then looked like he was thinking about something. "Are you old enough to drink? …Anyway you have some serious storytelling to do." He added and Ed let out something between a growl and a snicker. He sure did.

* * *

Six beers later Roy and Ed were sitting in the living room, spread on the couches comfortably. There were about hundred other people in the room, the music was ridiculously loud and everyone around were screaming and acting like lunatics…

Needless to say Roy and Ed were having the time of their lives.

"And then Envy enters the classroom" Ed continued his story laughing every second or two. "In nothing but his boxers and some torn up shirt from who knows how many days before." Ed giggled at the memory. "And seeing that everyone was staring at him he said: what? Laundry day is tomorrow!" Ed finished, laughing his ass off and rolling on the couch.

Roy laughed as well, although more concentrated on the blond boy than what was actually being said. He did, however, learn that Envy and his strangely named friends knew each other since they were kids. He also learned that they met Ed in junior high and hated each other with a passion. That is, until they started to become the best friends _and more._ Because indeed, as Ed announced nonchalantly, he and Envy were a couple for some time.

"Hand me another beer Roy Boy!" Ed said, regaining his composure for long enough to notice that his bottle was empty.

Without another word Roy gave the blond what he wanted. It was quite funny actually, how Ed was completely out of it before even finishing the first beer.

"Thanks man." Ed said, immediately drinking half of it. "So Roy—ROY!" Ed screamed, throwing a pillow at the brunette.

"What?" Roy asked, turning away from the woman he was checking out. For such a party there were disturbingly many people in Roy's age. Which meant they were in their thirties.

"Stop that you slutty womanizer!" Ed yelled, scowling at the man next to him.

"I can't help it, she's hot!" Roy answered and turned his head once again, smiling at the woman. She smiled back suggestively at Roy, taking her drink and walking towards the brunette. When she was in front of them and about to speak, Ed stood up abruptly, one hand holding another pillow, the other one pointing at the woman accusingly.

"YOU, _woman_, better keep walking or I'll make sure you never walk again!" Ed screamed and watched as she run away. "And you!" Ed yelled, now looking at Roy. "I'm going to teach you some manners!" He said and threw himself at his maniacally laughing housemate with the pillow he was holding.

"Ed, you threw me off my game!" Roy said, trying to breathe between pillow hits. "You don't have to be jealous; you know you're my number one!" He said, grabbing the blond around his waist and pushing him on the floor.

"That hurt you bastard!" Ed yelled but couldn't get up seeing as Roy was sitting on top of him. "Get off me!"

"Not until you promise to bring that girl back here!" Roy said, sitting on the blond comfortably, despite the others constant attempts to get free.

"No way in hell!" Ed said and tried to push Roy off again, but it was in vain.

"Hey guys wanna –oh hi Edo – play?" Envy asked, getting down the stairs and approaching the two.

"Play what?" Roy asked, looking at Envy and completely ignoring squirming Edward.

"Darts." Envy said. "For money." He added and Roy nodded his head. Turning around Envy went back to get the rest of his friends.

"Are you crazy? Envy's like, the best player out there! He never misses!" Ed yelled. "I can't afford that!"

"Easy, Edward." Roy said, smirking slightly. "Who says we're gonna lose? And besides…I'm rich." He said, looking down at the boy. Ed crossed his arms and scowled at the brunette.

"Well, I'm not!" Roy looked up again.

"You never told me what he does for living…" Roy asked, observing Envy moving around the room. Ed titled his head back to look at his friend as well.

"He's a model." Ed answered and they both turned their heads sideways to see Envy better.

"He has an _awesome _butt…" Roy said, inspecting it closely.

"I _know_ right…" Ed answered, doing exactly the same. Then he looked at Roy again. "Get off you jerk!"

* * *

Ed could swear this whole game started out weird but he never, even in his most unrealistic dreams, saw _that_ coming.

Envy sat on the floor thoroughly pissed, his friends bored, Roy smug and Ed…well Ed kept gaping at, what must have been by now, around fifteen thousand dollars lying just in front of him.

"Another round, gentlemen?" Roy asked, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Damn you!" Envy yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Then he settled down with a grumpy face. "I have nothing more on me now."

Ed gaped at his friend.

"You seriously keep so much money in your back pocket?" Ed asked, gathering the money closer to him.

"Living is expensive!" Envy exclaimed, like it explained everything.

"Seriously Envy?" Ed asked, looking at his friend like he was only slightly insane. "_That_ expensive?"

"Dude." Envy blinked, looking at Ed oddly. "That's like…what I spend in one day…"

Ed made a strange face at his friend and Envy got up.

"Guys I'm wasted…." He said scratching back of his head. "Let's go nap or something…." And with that he and his friends left the room, leaving Ed and Roy _almost_ alone.

Getting up from the floor Roy went to the couch and half lay half sat on it, with his legs stretched out on the soft sofa.

"I can't remember the last time I stayed up so long…" Roy said, his voice sleepy and eyes closing every now and then.

"It isn't surprising considering your age…" Ed said, somehow managing to sit on the couch with Roy. "What are you gonna do with the money?"

"You can have it." Roy's eyes now giving up the battle to stay open.

"Don't be an idiot…." Ed said, slowly falling asleep as well. Placing his back against Roy's chest, he made himself comfortable. "I can't take all that money…"

"Yes you can…" Roy said, pulling his arm from between their bodies and dropping it loosely around blond's waist. "I'm rich anyway…"

"Doesn't matter…" Ed said. Crossing his arms to keep himself warm, one last thought crossed his mind. "How come you're so good at aiming anyway….?"

"I was…" Roy started, putting his cheek against top of Ed's head. "In the army…"

* * *

"You were in the army?" Ed asked, as soon as he remembered what he heard a few hours ago.

He and Roy were currently sitting on the ground terrace, barely conscious.

"Nope." Roy said taking a sip of water, his eyes closed. It was dawn and he was neither rested nor completely awake. Hangovers sucked.

"Bastard, I heard what you said yesterday….or was it today…." Ed said and started to ponder at the thought.

"Said? I haven't said anything. Anything at all." Roy denied once again.

Ed shot him a dull glare, placing his cold glass against his forehead. He couldn't believe he got _so_ wasted, he _never_ did before.

"Come on, cut me some slack!" Ed said, his voice whiny. "Why won't you tell me anything anyway?"

Roy opened his onyx eyes, looking at the blond closely. That was a damn good question. Exactly the one he was going to ask Hughes next time he called.

"Why should I?" Roy said, asking himself more than Ed.

"That was cruel even for you!" Ed said. He couldn't deny that he _did_ feel a little hurt that the older man never opened up to him about himself.

"What? I wasn't talking to—"Roy started but gave up and sighed heavily. The blond was fuming anyway. "Are we going home?"

"I suppose…" Ed said looking at the car. "Are you sober and awake enough to drive?"

"Edward, in the army—"

"AHA!" Ed exclaimed loudly, getting up and pointing his finger at Roy. "I knew it!"

"Damn it." Roy cursed. There went the answer on how awake he actually was…

"So?" Ed asked, standing in front the brunet. "We going?"

"Yeah yeah…" Roy said, getting up slowly. Stretching his back he yawned widely.

"Which home anyway?" Ed asked, looking around Envy's giant garden. Roy blinked.

"What do you mean by which home?" Roy asked.

"Well I don't know. I just realized you've been crashing on my couch for the last two weeks and I haven't seen your place even once." Ed said shrugging his shoulders. "Nah, I don't actually expect you to take me there, just saying." He added, grinning at the brunette.

"Well…do you want me to take you there or not?" Roy asked. It never occurred to him that he indeed never showed Ed his place.

"I don't know, do you want me to be there?" Ed asked. They both raised their eyebrows.

"This conversation is going nowhere…" Roy said, furrowing his brows.

"I noticed…" Ed said, before chuckling and shaking his head. "Let's go then!"

"Yeah, let's…" Roy said, wondering briefly just how in the world Ed could be so energetic after drinking half of the beer supply they had.

Jumping into the car a lot more awake then he should be, Ed grinned. He really didn't know what possibly could be so exciting about seeing someone's apartment but what the hell. He actually _was_ excited. Maybe because he completely had no idea what to expect?

"Drive Pablo, drive!"

* * *

**End Chapter 3**

**To Cutberry: **I always write a few chapters ahead before uploading =D Not the whole story though! I don't have patience to do that before knowing how people feel about the story XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

His No Good Reason

Ed should have expected that. For the completely out of it person Roy seemed to be, his apartment was unusually…normal.

"Here" Roy said, handing the blond a can of soda and sitting on the couch with a loud thud. His hair was dripping wet, as he had showered less than five minutes ago. "So? What do ya think?"

"Pretty fancy—"

"Well, I wouldn't know about that, I didn't furnish it." Roy cut in, actually answering his own question. "Hell, I didn't even pick any of this stuff."

"Who did?" Ed asked, ignoring the disturbance and drying his hair with a towel. He took a shower as well—_he took a shower first_, before Roy. Not like they showered together or anything. He showered c_ o m p l e t e l y_ alone—_what the hell was he thinking anyway_?

"Hughes." Roy said. Looking at the table he spotted a package of cigarettes. Leaning forward, he grabbed them and took one from the pack.

"I didn't know you smoke." Ed said, arching his eyebrow and waving his hand in front of his face to get rid of the smoke.

"I don't." Roy answered. Titling his head back he closed his eyes. God was he tired… he sure was getting _old._

"Geez, you're like the hardest person to talk to I've met in my entire life." Ed said, lifting his non metal leg and putting it on Roy's lap. "_Massage_?"

Roy choked on the cigarette and started to laugh, his head still titled back. Ed couldn't help but laugh as well. He honestly wanted a massage though.

"Ah what the hell." Roy said, putting the cigarette back in his mouth and grabbing Ed's foot with his hands. "At least you showered."

"Hello?" Both Roy and Ed looked in the door direction. They were opened and somebody peeked inside. "Anyone here?"

Roy sighed, still massaging the blonds' feet though.

"You asked me who Hughes was." Roy said to Edward, who nodded in return. "Well, that's Hughes."

Ed looked at the man who just entered Roy's apartment. He was tall and around Roy's age – maybe slightly older. He had short black hair, glasses and the biggest, brightest grin Ed had ever seen.

"Roy, you came back!" Hughes said, closing the door behind him and entering the living room.

"I didn't." Roy said, putting his cigarette in the ashtray. "I just dropped by."

"Oh I can _see_ that…" Hughes said, smiling slyly. "Having fun?"

Roy rolled his eyes. Sure they were both in bathrobes _and sure_, he was massaging some boy's foot but… Looking at Ed with scowl on his face Roy pushed blonds' leg off his lap.

"Hey!" Ed whined. "I enjoyed that you know! Oh, I'm Ed by the way." The blond said, getting up and shaking Hughes' hand. "Edward Elric."

"Maes Hughes." The brunette said and sat on the couch in front of the two. "So how is it been going lately, Roy?"

"Why are you here again?" Roy asked, his brows furrowed together.

"Because Roy! You're not answering my calls!" Hughes said. "And ever since Riza called and said she was talking to you and you had that obsessive voice of yours—"

"Okay Hughes I _get_ it, thank you!" Roy said cutting in.

"_Oh I see_." Hughes said, glancing at Ed. "He's the one you're obsessing about!" Hughes said loudly, Roy closed his eyes in resignation and Ed looked curiously at both of them.

"I'm going to get dressed…" Roy said, massaging his temples all the way to the bedroom.

"Fair enough." Hughes said, grinning at his friend. Then he turned to Ed. "Do you wanna see my daughter's pictures?"

Ed blinked. "Sure…" He said and watched as Hughes took out what seemed like a hundred pictures from his pocket. _How did he fit all those in there?_ Around 50th photo, Roy re-entered the room, Ed's clothes washed and dried in his hand.

"Here" He said, handling clothes to the blond and sitting back on the couch. "And for the love of god, Hughes, put those photos away!"

"But she's so cute-!" Hughes said, taking one of the pictures and holding it right in front Roy's face.

"Yeah I get it." Roy said before grabbing the picture and hiding in his pocket. "I'm gonna hold on to that, I lost mine…"

Hughes chuckled, Roy chuckled and Ed wondered where the hell previous atmosphere went. Deciding to get up and go change, Ed left two still chuckling friends in the living room.

As soon as he was gone, Hughes and Roy went silent.

"Okay, here's the deal." Roy started, leaning into Hughes' direction and lowering his voice. "I'm currently living with him in _his house_ because for some reason he interests me _so much_ I just have to get to know him and write a book about it." Roy said as Hughes listened carefully to every word. "And even though he's still reluctant to tell me about some things about his life, I'm sure we will get there eventually. SO _now_ – here's the pinch line – why can't I do the same?" Roy finished, spreading his hands questioningly.

Hughes thought for a moment.

"Are you interested in him sexually?" He asked watching his friend carefully.

"Of course." Roy answered straight away.

"Are you interested in him in terms of a relationship?" Hughes asked. Roy was silent for a moment.

"Honest to God, can't tell." Roy answered.

"Why?"

"Because!" Roy said, his voice slightly rising. "Because it's been _so long_, because he's practically _a kid_, because his life is screwed up enough as it is _and_ as a matter of fact, _so is mine_." He said and fell silent before adding: "And because I'd hate to screw it up even more..."

Hughes sighed, looking at his friend with sympathetic green eyes. Only he knew what Roy had to put up with every day. Mainly because he had to do exactly the same.

"Look." Hughes started and Roy looked at him, his eyes revealing weariness he managed to hide so well each day. "We all know what happened back then, we've been there too and we have to put up with it every single day ever since…but that's not the point !"

"Don't you think I know that?" Roy asked, frustrated. "But Maes I can't just ignore it!"

"Nobody tells you to!" Hughes countered and took a deep breath. "Look, if his life is so screwed up and so is yours … when you put them together and help each other then maybe – _maybe_ – you'll make it to at least _one_ legitimate relationship."

"You know what…" Roy started, looking at his friend with a mixture of disbelief and surprise. "I think that's both the most idiotic and accurate thing you've _ever_ said."

"I know, I'm surprised myself…" Hughes said and Roy smiled lightly. "Anyway, if you want to be with him – or anyone else –you just have to…" The family man trailed off, trying to find the right words to say.

"What, I have to what?" Roy asked, encouraging his friend.

"…How the hell should I know?" Hughes finally said and Roy fell back in the couch. "Just…don't screw it up Roy."

"That's _so_ helpful." Roy said, glaring at the ceiling. Hughes looked at his friend. He wished he could say something that could be of any relief to him. It wouldn't matter though. Because in the end… it either worked out or didn't.

Back in the bedroom Ed wondered if it was safe to enter the room again. Because, truth be told, he changed around 30 minutes ago. He heard the two friends talking very heatedly though, and the last thing he wanted to do was to disturb them.

He didn't hear what they were talking about – not that he wanted to eavesdrop or anything, but Roy's bedroom didn't hold too many attractions. It was nice, sure, even very nice and Ed wouldn't hesitate to trade it for his own any given moment but the only thing that actually distinguished it from a very fancy hotel room was one lone picture.

Getting up from what was an _extremely_ comfortable bed, Ed once again looked at the photo situated right in front of the window – which, by the way, had an _awesome_ view of the city.

Without a doubt the picture portrayed soldiers and most importantly Roy himself – no matter how many times Roy denied being in the army. And Ed really got that, all kinds of things could have happened in the military, war was no playground after all. He also didn't expect Roy to talk about it, especially with him of all people. He would be a one big hypocrite if he did. After all, he also had some experiences in the past he did not wish to share with not only Roy, but anyone for that matter.

Roy could however, at least admit that something – anything happened. All this time Ed was the only one who did the talking. Why couldn't Roy join the conversation as well, just a little? All in all Ed wanted to believe that they were doing something more than a plain interview…

Looking back at the picture Ed wondered about people presented in it. There were six more beside Roy and Maes and only one woman – probably the one they mentioned before, Riza or something.

"Oi shrimpy." Roy said, opening the door to the bedroom. "You've been here for quite a while, everything alright?"

"Yeah." Ed turned around smiling at the brunette. "I, um, fell asleep." He said sheepishly. He didn't want to say that he waited for them to finish talking. "You have a_ really _comfortable bed you know that?"

"Yeah, believe it or not I happen to sleep on it from time to time..." Roy said and smirked at the glare the blond shot at him, then promptly left the room.

"Okay!" Hughes said, getting up as Roy and Ed approached him. "Since you're alive and well I'm going back to my lovely wife and daughter!"

"Yeah yeah." Roy said, his voice sarcastic but friendly. "See ya around you old geezer…"

"Bye Roy, bye Ed!" Hughes said, waving at the two and headed towards the door.

"So." Ed said, dropping on the couch. "What are we gonna do next?"

* * *

"Behind you, he's behind you!" Ed screamed, a single bead of sweat streaming down his face.

"I know!" Roy said with his eyes concentrated on something. "Take care of the one that's going your way!"

"But Roy!" Ed said his eyes wide. "They will get you!"

"I can handle it!" Roy said concentrating even more. Ed concentrated as well…

"Aha! In your face SPACE GOBLIN!" They both screamed at the same time. Then they looked at each other.

"That never happened." Roy said pointing his finger at Ed and he nodded eagerly. Then he put the controller away and lay back on the bed. "How many levels until we invade their fortress?"

"Hmm…" Ed looked at the TV screen. "Five." Then he looked at Roy. "Let's turn in for the day; I'm kinda fed up with seeing their ugly faces…"

"Tell me about it." Roy said, putting both of his hands on his face and heaving a loud yawn. "They kind of became predictable anyway…" Ed beamed at the brunette.

"You're fun!" The blond said and Roy just looked at him, slightly surprised at the statement.

"I know!" Roy said at last; like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on, let's order something to eat."

With that they both went to the kitchen. Ed sat on the chair and observed Roy searching for his phone and then dialing a number.

It sure was fun, hanging around like this with his – dare he say it – friend. Not only was it pretty entertaining – even though Roy had never struck him as a type that could have _any _type of fun – but Ed hadn't felt so at ease around anyone in years.

Maybe because they didn't bother to be nice towards each other at all. After all this time the jabs they made seemed to become like a rough form of affection. Maybe being rude to people was the answer… ?

"You're wrong." Roy said sitting on the chair right in front of the blond. Ed's mouth fell open.

"What? What the hell, are you a psychic or something?" Ed screamed thoroughly shocked. "Have they conducted some kinds of forbidden experiments in the military?" He asked, his voice low and suspicious.

Roy couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You just looked like you were thinking something _very_ idiotic." He said, face smug. "So I answered it for you." He added and grabbed a cigarette from the table.

"Jerk!" Ed barked. "Just because it's idiotic doesn't mean it's wrong!" Even if Roy was actually right, Ed added as an afterthought.

"It actually means _just_ that." Roy said, lighting the cigarette. "And it's Colonel Jerk."

"How can you know—_Really?_" Ed asked, stopping in mid-rant. "_Colonel?"_

Roy nodded, putting the cigarette in his mouth taking a big breath and then letting the air out through his nose.

"Wow…" Ed said, still looking at the novelist slightly shocked.

"There's nothing impressive about it..." Roy said his voice quiet and face blank, all the while watching his burning cigarette.

"So…what were you exactly?" Ed asked, observing Roy's pale face carefully. The older man observed his smoke some more.

"I was a sniper; At least for the most part." Roy answered, not meeting Ed's gaze.

"That explains a lot…" Ed said, thinking about their dart game. His aim seemed to be flawless. Roy finally looked at the blond, small smile on his lips.

"Don't mention it to Envy…" Roy said and Ed laughed briefly. "He may want to play with us some more…"

"But what are we gonna take from him when we have all his money…" Ed added, laughing harder and Roy chuckled while taking a drag of his cigarette.

The doorbell rang, so Roy got up and went to claim their dinner. Paying the delivery man he took the bag and went back to sit in front of Ed.

About 5 minutes later Ed was already done while Roy wasn't even half way through his meal. Looking around in attempt to kill some time, the boy's gold eyes stopped on the pile of money they brought home last night.

"So what are we going to do about that?" Ed asked, and Roy looked up from his table.

"About what?" The brunette asked not knowing what Edward was talking about. Lifting his hand Ed grabbed Roy's face gently and turned it to the left. "Oh that. I told you, you can have it."

"I'm not going to hold on to fifteen thousand dollars just like that!" Ed said, looking at Roy. "It's you who won them anyway. I couldn't even _sit_ straight let alone aim a dart."

Roy snickered shortly at the memory. That was _very_ true…

"I'm giving it to you then." Roy said, taking another bite of his salmon. Ed shot him a look. "Fine! We can share then, half for you half for me." He said and Ed pondered on the matter.

"Fine…" Ed said, not exactly satisfied with the solution.

"Actually you should take mine half as well." Roy added. "To cover my living expenses, you know."

Ed opened his mouth but nothing came out. Roy _did_ have a point.

"…Fine!" Ed finally said and Roy couldn't help but snicker lightly.

"Why do you insist on working so hard anyway?" The Roy asked, chewing on his meal slowly. "With all I'm paying you, you could resign from _at least_ one of those jobs you have."

"Yeah I know." Ed said, looking into Roy's eyes. "That's why I told Al to give up his job and concentrate on studying."

Roy swallowed the last piece and placed the fork down on the plate. Looking at the blond closely he realized just how important his little brother was to him. But even if Al was Ed's last family member and he treasured him above all else, Roy still didn't get…

"What about you?" The brunet asked, finishing his thought out loud.

"What about me?" Ed asked observing how Roy took out another cigarette. "And stop smoking all the time! It's gross!" He said with distain, taking the cigarette from Roy's hand and placing it in the ashtray.

"_You_, what do _you_ do for yourself." Roy said, taking the cigarette from the ashtray slyly.

"What do you mean what I'm doing for myself?" Ed asked, taking it from Roy's hand once again and throwing away. "I don't have to do anything for myself. I manage as it is."

"I'm not saying you aren't, but is just getting by good enough for someone like you?" Roy asked, giving up on the smoke.

Ed sat silent for a few minutes just looking out of the window, his face somehow… sad. Then he turned to look at Roy, smiling softly.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." He said firmly before getting up. "So are we going to invade space goblins' fortress or what?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

To answer a question whether Roy is going to write the Fullmetal alchemist as a book or just write something just to piss Ed of…well it's for me to know and for you my dear readers to find out ! XDD Although actually I'm not yet sure myself… XD

And to answer a question whether an alchemy is available in my fic… no, it's not. It's a regular world, just like the one we live in… XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

His Bad Too

Getting out from his car Roy shut the door behind him with a soft push. Tightening his jacket around him he headed towards the cafeteria.

It was starting to get slightly colder with each passing day, even if this year's autumn was surprisingly warm. It was almost November and as every year around this time, Roy had to be extra careful about his health since, as ridiculous as it was, he was highly germ sensitive…

Going inside and looking around for a free table, Roy sat by the window.

"Hey Roy Boy!" Ed said, smiling brightly at the brunet. Walking over to his table, he sat in front of him. "What are you doing here so early, I have another hour or so to go."

It was over a month and a half since Roy moved into Ed's and Al's apartment and it was safe to say that the two did almost _everything_ together. One of these things included picking Ed up from his work or classes; All for the book's sake of course.

"I'm meeting with someone." Roy said, taking off his third sweater.

"Do you want me to hold onto that…?" Ed asked, looking at Roy's jacket, three sweaters, two scarves and gloves. "You're wearing a lot of clothes…"

"I don't want to catch a cold." Roy said with a serious expression. "Can you get me the usual?" He asked and Ed looked at him closely.

"Is everything alright?" Ed asked. No smirks, no jokes about his height and no irony whatsoever. Even though Roy didn't seem stressed, the blond couldn't help but wonder at his friends' behavior, he seemed so…dead serious.

"Huh? Oh, yes of course." Roy said, his voice holding confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" Ed really _didn't _know why he asked, so he opted to change the subject before things took an uncomfortable turn. Besides, Ed wanted to see who Roy's guest was. "I'll get you your mocha and get back to work before_ fire me_."

"Yeah." Roy said looking out the window.

Slightly confused and just a little worried, Ed went back to the counter.

Getting Roy's drink ready, Ed observed the man. What could possibly make him so…_off_? Sure he hadn't known him _that l_ong but not even once has he seen Roy like _that_.

Taking another order, Ed looked up from the counter to take a glance at the door which just opened. And as soon as he looked at the entering person, he could swear that was the most disturbing man he had _ever_ seen in his entire life.

He was _big_ - way over 6 feet tall and _very_ well built; but the disturbing part was his _face._ It was serious, it was scary but most of all –scarred all over. Plus he lacked one eye.

And of course, he had to sit with Roy.

Ed mentally rolled his eyes. Of course.

Grabbing Roy's mocha Ed decided to approach the two, because even though the man gave him the creeps, Ed didn't want to seem rude.

"White chocolate mocha." Ed said, placing it on the table. Roy looked at him for a second, with emotions in his eyes Ed couldn't really grasp. "Can I get you something, Sir?" Ed asked, looking at the other man.

"No." The man said, without even looking at Ed. Turning around Edward went back to minding his own business. On the second thought he needed to reconsider his efforts at 'nice'.

So for the next hour Ed served the clients, cleaned the tables and got ready to leave while every now and then sneaking a glance at the two. They were talking calmly, their voices low and Ed briefly wondered if they moved an inch during this whole time. By the end Roy's guest gave him something that looked like a file full of papers and left the cafeteria without another word.

Sitting there for another minute or two Roy grabbed a file and looked at Ed, already waiting for him, ready to leave.

Sighing, Roy flashed the blond a small smile. And Ed didn't waste a second to smile back.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Roy asked, _again_, and Ed shot him a look.

"No." The blond said, going back to his assignment. Roy looked at the TV.

"How about now?" He asked, looking back at Ed hopefully.

"…No." Ed answered, trying to concentrate.

"…How come you don't take me out anymore?" Roy whined after five minutes of silence.

"I will Roy, as soon as I get that finished." Ed said with surprising patience. "And I'll finish it faster if you STOP BOTHERING ME EVERY FIVE SECONDS!" Ed yelled, letting his frustration out and Roy pouted.

Al had to raise his eyebrow at the scene. Ignoring the fact that both of them sounded like an old married couple and deciding to not comment on that, he sat on the couch with a cup of coffee.

"So what are you guys doing anyway?" Al asked, once again ignoring the fact that since Roy moved in it never was 'just Ed' anymore, it always was both of them, 'Roy and Ed'.

"We haven't exactly covered that yet…" Roy said after thinking for a minute.

Al nodded. Right. They will probably stay home, watch movies and generally act like a couple without even realizing they actually are one…

"Oh wait." Al said, thinking about something. "I'm meeting here with Winry first but at 10 pm, there's this festival on the beach we wanted to go to. Maybe you two can join us?" _After all they could act like a couple without realizing it on the beach as well_, Al added mentally.

"What do you say Edward?" Roy asked, looking at the blond and thinking about the idea.

"Yeah sure whatever." Ed said, without praying his eyes away from the assignment.

"We'll go then." Roy said, looking back at Al, who couldn't help but roll his eyes. Mentally. "Oh and Al?" Roy added.

"Yeah?" The blond asked.

"Wouldn't you rather take Winry to my apartment and be with her _all alone_?" Roy asked, smirking at Ed's sibling.

"Seriously?" Al asked, more than a little surprised at the proposition.

"Yeah, sure." Roy said, taking keys from his pocket and throwing them to Al. "Go, enjoy your youth! Just spare the couch…" He added and within a matter of seconds Al was gone.

"Wow." Ed said, looking up from the papers and chewing on his pencil. "What'd ya get rid of Al for?"

"Why, I obviously wanted to spend some time with you!" Roy said and Ed looked at him skeptically. "_Or_ I just wanted to lie down on the couch; this armchair is too damn small."

"R i g h t…" Ed said. "Normal people would have asked but…yeah, I totally get your motives…" He added, getting up. "I'm done anyway, are we watching something?"

"Yeah, we still have three hours to go anyway." Roy said, lying comfortably on the couch. Or rather as comfortably as it was possible, considering that Ed already lay next to him.

"Three hours to what?" Ed asked, looking confused at the brunet. Roy just shook his head.

* * *

"Roy?" Ed asked.

"Yeah?" Roy answered.

"I'm afraid I don't get that movie." Ed said, looking at the TV.

"Well, neither do I." Roy answered, playing with blonds' hair. They were both lying flat on the couch watching the movie, Roy on his back and Ed on his side with his head on Roy's chest.

Falling silent for a few minutes, Ed moved his head up and looked at Roy. He observed him quietly, briefly noticing Roy's hand in his hair. And on his waist.

"Just ask." Roy said, smiling slightly and glancing at the small blond. "I know you want to…"

"I have only three questions…" Ed started slowly. "WHO was that man, WHAT did he want and WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH?" Ed yelled, sitting up on the bed.

Roy blinked at the blond. And then he laughed.

"Come back here." He said, grabbing Ed around his waist and pulling him down. Still fuming Ed lay down. After all it _was_ pretty comfortable…

"So who was that…?" Ed asked, his voice sulky. Putting his hand in Ed's hair once again, Roy looked at the ceiling.

"It was General Bradley." Roy said and Ed looked up.

"General? What did he want? You're not in the Army anymore, right?"

"No, I'm not." Roy said, moving his fingers through blonds' hair. "I retired six years ago." Ed blinked.

"You're 32 right?" Ed asked and Roy nodded. "Why would you retire when you were 26 years old?"

"I…" Roy started. "What was the other question? What did he want? Well, he wanted—"

"Oi!" Ed said, hitting Roy with his elbow. "Although we'll go back to that question later!"

Roy looked down at the blond, he put a few strands of his hair behind his ear.

"How did you lose your leg?" Roy asked gently and Ed shot him a bitter look. Understanding that Roy won't tell him anything at least he shared as well, the blond turned his head away from Roy's eyes and took a deep sigh.

"When I was eleven years old, Al and I were driving with our mother to the city. We lived in the country side, back then." Ed started and Roy moved his hand from blonds' hair to his back, trailing on them small circles with his fingers. "It was dark, raining and our mother was tired. We had an accident."

Roy looked at the blond. He was staring at the wall with a blank expression. Lifting his other hand, the brunet moved Ed's fringe away from his eyes.

"I lost a leg, my right arm was smashed. Al's wounds were so extensive he remained in coma for few months. And our mother…well, she didn't make it." Ed finished and Roy observed his face closely. He wondered what feeling it was, to wake up one day and be completely alone.

"What about your father?" Roy asked and Ed hissed.

"The bastard walked out on us when I was about two years old. He didn't even show up to mom's funeral." The blond said, his face revealing a mixture of anger and disappointment.

Looking at Ed, Roy placed his fingers on boy's chin and lifted his head up.

"This face doesn't suite you, shrimpy." Roy said, smirking at the blond. Looking into Roy's eyes, Ed stuck his tongue out. "Now that's better."

Rolling his eyes, Ed got up from the brunet. Lying on his side next to him, he propped his head on his hand.

"So why did you retire so early?" Edward asked, still looking straight into Roy's eyes. Rolling to his side as well, the writer returned the look.

"When I was in the army we went on many different missions in the Middle East, all around Asia, and Africa." Roy started. "I told you I was a sniper, for the most of the time. Well, for the rest I… let's say I helped with collecting intelligence."

Ed wondered for a moment. It was a really nice way to put...

"During one…" Roy stopped to look for an appropriate word.

"Interrogation." Ed finished for him and Roy smacked himself mentally for his naivety.

"During one interrogation something went really wrong and my unit and I were attacked." Roy said, wincing at the memory. "Let's just sum up with the fact that during the attack I went…blind."

Ed gaped at the dark haired man. He didn't exactly see_ that_ coming.

"But you see now, don't you…?" Ed asked, actually considering the fact that all this time Roy was blind. The brunet rolled his eyes.

"No Edward, I imagined your shortness…" Roy said with deep sarcasm and Ed fumed instantly.

"I would be pissed right now but- …but I want to know what happened." Ed said, calming down and Roy laughed briefly.

"What happened is that the blindness wasn't permanent… although they didn't know that back then. And since the interrogation wasn't exactly… _official_, I took the opportunity to retire in exchange for not mentioning what exactly happened to superiors." Roy said, finishing his story.

"You're a sneaky man, Roy Mustang!" Ed said jokingly.

"I didn't exactly look up to going back." Roy said, his voice trailing off.

"Then why are you helping him?" Ed asked.

"I help him because it means helping my friends that stayed in the army." Roy said, his face serious and Ed understood. All those people from the picture in his bedroom. He couldn't help but wonder in how many more different ways brunet's life was complicated.

"So does that mean you're…?" Ed started, even though he wasn't really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Roy shook his head and Ed smiled automatically.

"I'm so relieved I could kiss you right now!" The blond proclaimed, grinning at Roy.

"Why won't you?" Roy asked straight away with seriousness.

Ed blinked. _What?_

Lifting his hand, Roy put his fingers in blonds' hair once again.

"Why won't you…" Roy asked once again and Ed was more than sure that the brunet wasn't actually asking him. He was asking himself.

Why wouldn't he? Ed asked himself this time. Why?

Leaning forward Ed grabbed Roy's hand and squeezed it lightly.

Roy never imagined that being intimate with Edward would be so…._painful._

"Don't ever screw with me like that again!" Ed screamed, jumping out of the bed and running out from the apartment.

Roy however still lay in bed, holding tightly his freshly kicked leg and wondering how come he was being punished for something he didn't even do…

"What the hell am I doing?" Ed yelled, going back inside and standing near the couch. "It's my apartment!"

Roy had to agree with that.

Looking angrily at the brunet for a few more seconds Ed took a deep breath and sat on the bed heavily.

"I get it." Ed started, looking at his hands. "I interest you in some way and you obviously interest me but…" Ed looked at Roy, who now also sat on the couch. "Let's not ruin this thing we have, whatever it is, just because someone needs to _get laid_."

Roy stayed quiet for a moment, gears turning in his head.

"Are you saying you won't kick my hooker out?" The brunet asked, his face hopeful.

Ed shot him a look, before grabbing a pillow from the armchair and throwing it at Roy.

"You're _so_ retarded!" Edward said, trying to sound angry. He failed though, and as Roy noted, he seemed almost…sad.

Getting up and turning away from the older man, Ed bit his lip for a brief second.

"So are we going to this festival or what?" He asked, and Roy came to conclusion that the blond was a _very_ poor actor.

* * *

Not that much time later Roy sat at the table in a bar by the beach. Next to him still grumpy Ed, even though he tried to hide it as well as he could.

"So how is your book going?" Winry asked, taking a sip of her beer. Turning his gaze away from Edward, Roy looked at Al's girlfriend.

"Oh, I haven't started writing it yet." Roy said, drinking his beer as well. "I need to have peace and quiet to do that."

"Are you saying I'm loud?" Ed screamed and Roy raised his eyebrow at him.

"That kind of proved his point…" Al said, taking a bite of his hot dog. Ed looked at Al with horrified expression as if saying 'even you brother, _even YOU_!'

"Oh I totally get it." Winry continued. "When I work I need to have an absolute silence as well." She said and Roy nodded in comprehension. As he found out Winry was a mechanic. Together with her team they were working on prosthetic limbs, automail, exactly like the one Ed was having. And that, of course explained why Ed even had one. Because even though Roy saw a bunch of them in the army, they weren't that popular around regular people.

"I know something about that…" Al added and the rest of them laughed briefly.

"So, can you at least tell us what is this going to be about?" Winry asked, going back to talking about the book.

"I'm sorry." Roy said, smiling slightly. As it turned out, Winry was a big fan just like her boyfriend. "I'm afraid my editor would kill me."

"You have an editor…?" Ed asked, thinking about it for a moment. "How come I never heard about him?"

"You never asked." Roy said, smirking at the blond. "And it's not a 'he'; it's a 'she'."

Ed made a shocked face at the writer.

"You are a _shameless_ womanizer!" The blond said, and Roy chuckled.

"Actually Ed, I hate her." The brunet said, still smiling serenely. Ed raised his eyebrow.

"Wow that must be a first…" The blond said, and Roy nodded.

"Oh guys!" Winry started, remembering about something. "Can we go to the beach? It's almost midnight and there are going to be fireworks!"

"Sure Winry." Al said and the four of them got up and headed out of the bar.

Going along the beach, they looked for the place to sit. Finally deciding on a spot right by the ocean and away from most of the people, they sat on the sand.

Lying down with his hands under his head, Ed looked at the dark sky. Sitting right next to him with his legs stretched out, Roy also looked up.

"Hey Roy?" Ed said, his voice low and eyes focused on the stars.

"Yeah?" The brunet asked, glancing at his companion. He hadn't seen Ed so peaceful since… well, he never seen him like that.

"If you could have one thing in the world what would that be?" Edward asked and Roy blinked at the question.

"Why the question?" Roy asked, observing the blonds' face.

"Well I just figured, since you're rich…_and good looking_, what could you possibly want?" Ed asked, turning his head away from the sky and looking into Roy's black eyes.

"Heh. You think having money and looks is everything?" The brunet asked, even though he knew the answer.

"No, it's just what most people would have thought of in the first place." Ed said, sitting back up and shaking down the sand from his shirt.

"Well, if I could have anything in the world I'd ask for…" Roy stopped, thinking for a moment. Then he remembered the reason why this whole adventure with the blond even started. "A hobby."

Ed shot him a strange look.

"Seriously?" The blond asked, shivering slightly. "_A hobby_?"

"Yeah." Roy said, smiling at his companion. Then he noticed the shivering. "Cold?"

"What? No, I'm fine." Ed said and shivered a second later. "Well, maybe a little." He admitted and Roy shook his head at the blond. Unzipping his jacket he took it off and dropped on Edward's shoulders.

"Here" Roy said and Ed looked at him slightly shocked.

"Won't you get sick or something?" The blond asked, concerned but grateful at the same time.

"Nah, I have three more shirts on me." Roy answered. "…Five." He added and started to laugh. Ed laughed as well.

And as they sat there arm to arm, laughing and watching the fireworks over the ocean, Roy realized he already_ had_ what he was wishing for.

Grabbing the blond by his arm and pulling him closer, Roy leaned forward capturing Ed's lips in a delicate kiss. After a moment, he pulled back and stared at Ed softly.

"How could you think it was ever about getting laid?" Roy said pulling back and smiling down at a _very_ shocked Edward. "Speechless? Yes? Okay." He asked, moving a few strands of hair from Ed's eyes.

"Hey guys, look at the sky! It's awesome!" Winry exclaimed enthusiastically, turning around to look at the two briefly. She and Al were sitting in front of them, enjoying the show.

"Still?" The brunet asked, turning his gaze away from the sky and looking at Edward. "Well, maybe that will help…" He said, getting up, lifting Ed in his arms and heading to the ocean. "Nice long bath under the moon…"

"What…WHAT?" Ed yelled finally waking up and realizing what was happening. "LET ME GO YOU PERVERT! _LET ME GO_!" Ed screamed, squirming and trying to escape Roy's ridiculously strong arms.

Seeing the scene Al laughed, Winry laughed and Roy… well, he laughed as well.

* * *

"Hey Al?" Ed asked, entering his brother's bedroom. They came back around an hour ago and the minute they passed the doorstep Roy fell on bed and went to sleep.

"What is it Ed?" Al asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"You know those books you have that Roy wrote?" He asked, drying his hair with a towel after the bath in the ocean. Al nodded.

"Can I borrow them?"

* * *

**End Chapter 5**


End file.
